


Wish You Were Here

by alittlewicked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Selkies, Soulmates, sitting at the beach and staring out at the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: From time to time, Louis got a peculiar feeling in his chest. Like something was literally tugging at his heartstrings. It was like the urgent need to be somewhere, like a niggling feeling at the back of his brain. That vague notion that something… or even someone was waiting out there for him to finally catch up to them, to come home.Or: The one were Louis is looking for home and finally finds it in Harry, the selkie.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](https://howtobangyourmonster.tumblr.com/post/169581303658/oops-dropped-your-coat-you-cheerfully-pick-up) post because it wouldn't leave me alone and steamrolled over the concept I originally wanted to write for this fic fest!
> 
> The title is taken from "Wish You Were Here" by Incubus, one of my all time favourites.
> 
> Also, thanks to my sis for helping me with this even though the only Harry she knows is called Potter.

From time to time, Louis got a peculiar feeling in his chest. Like something was literally tugging at his heartstrings. It was like the urgent need to be somewhere, like a niggling feeling at the back of his brain. That vague notion that something… or even someone was waiting out there for him to finally catch up to them, to come home. 

It was like the sea was calling to him. Because that's where his heart always led him to: the ocean.

So far, he had yet to find the cause of his unrest. He was still feeling like he was adrift, only waiting to be finally be pulled in – to be anchored. Louis could not really describe his inner turmoil and he was pretty sure his family and friends just humoured him by pretending to understand him. But he treasured his fickle heart, trusting that it would eventually lead him to where he was supposed to be. 

Sure, he had been to some breathtakingly beautiful beaches because of this strange case of wanderlust. More waves had washed around his ankles than he has ever put on socks. He had watched seals sunbathing and whales playing. 

He had fallen in love with the soft breeze, the warm sand, the iciness of Northern waters, and the sheer endlessness of the Atlantic over and over again for the past seven years.  
He always stayed where his heart lead him for as long as he could excuse himself from his real life. Following his gut feeling, he had run up and down shore lines, explored caves and cliffs. Searching, always unsuccessfully searching.

And now the feeling was back again. By now, his bag was packed within the hour and he was leaving Manchester behind him, heading south towards the Channel once again. He had an inkling that he would end up in that one particular seaside town that he had come back to at least once a year for the last seven years. 

He was actually fine with where his gut was taking him – it was time to check in with old friends again.

***

When he had called Niall on his way down to Cornwall to rent out his usual room at Horan's Bed & Breakfast, only loud cackling could be heard. 

“See you soon, loser!” Niall had yelled into the line before he hung up without much further ado. 

Since Louis had shared his predicament with the Irishman over one too many pints during his first visit, Niall had come up with a new and wild theory each year about what it was that caused Louis' longing for the ocean. His latest idea was about a sea witch having put a spell on Louis, condemning him to a life on the run, unable to settle down until one day he would be driven to throw himself into the ocean for them to embrace him in their cold, wet arms. 

Or some shit like that. 

It was always late and they were always drunk when the theorizing began. But surprisingly Niall could still remember the gist of each and every one of their concepts the next day. And ever since that first night Louis had had to endure endless jokes about “his time of the year”.

But that did not stop him from driving down to the beach as soon as he hit the city limits. Parking his car just at the side of the street, he practically ran down to the shore. Not caring for the cold and kicking his shoes off as he went, Louis only stopped when the first icy wave was nipping at his naked toes. Not wearing socks was a definite plus when it came to impromptu strolls on the beach. 

Standing here and feeling the water trying to coax him even further into the Channel, he took a deep breathe in and let the salty air settle into his lungs. Gazing out at the grey mass of water in front him, watching the wind make nice waves, Louis finally felt the incessant tugging in his heart and brain calming down at last.

Digging his toes into the wet sand, Louis let his gaze travel up the beach and a beaming smile stretched across his face. 

His seals were back, too. 

***

When Louis finally could force himself back to his car and to the Horan's, he was frozen to the core and he could not feel his bum anymore. But he felt refreshed and happy. He had really needed some time for himself, just sitting on the beach, digging his feet and fingers into the cold sand. Just being, and breathing, and watching the family of seals that he recognized from all his past visits to Cornwall. 

He was not a zoologist, but he was quite sure that those were the same animals he had shared this stretch of beach with the last few times here. He related to their lazing around on the sandbanks on a spiritual level. Spending all your life at the sea must be amazing. 

Also, there was this one seal that caught his eye the very first time he encountered the small flock. The seal’s beautiful grey pelt that was nearly white at the belly and the big black spots along its flanks that looked like little tattoos made the seal stick out among its mates. When the seal was lolling around the sun-warmed beach, it looked near majestic and Louis was in awe of the animals tolerating his proximity to them. But every time his seal made its way to the water, Louis had to bite down on his lip to not burst out laughing loudly and scaring them off. The little lad was the most graceless being to ever grace the face of the earth with its bumbling and bouncing across the sand until it reached the waterline. 

And now he was back in his usual room at the Horan’s, the one facing towards the ocean and where he could hear the waves breaking along the shoreline. And he was greeted by a pink sticky note on his pillow. 

“Come down to the Shamrock, loser. Time for a pint or two.” 

He had really missed Niall. And his cliché Irish pub down the street from his family’s Bed & Breakfast. Good thing that he was in dire need of some pints and greasy chips to warm up again. 

***

The pub was crowded with locals and tourists alike when Louis arrived and he had to fight his way around patrons standing in groups and along booths overflowing with people. As much as he had missed this particular pub and its happy atmosphere, being still half-frozen did not help him navigate across towards the bar where he could already hear Niall’s boisterous laugh even over the general noise in the pub. So on his last yard, when he tried to shuffle around some seats, he got caught on a furry coat put over the back of a chair and pulled it down to the floor. 

“Oops! Sorry, just let me pick that up for you!” Fumbling with his still cold fingers from his afternoon at the beach, Louis scrambled to pick up the coat, silently berating himself for being as clumsy as the little seal he had laughed at the whole afternoon. 

But when he bent down to retrieve the coat from the dingy pub floor, his hands literally sunk into the soft, fluffy fur and a shudder raced down his back. He had to hold onto himself to not give in to the sudden urge to bury his face in the fabric and see if it smelt as cosy as it felt. He would not be opposed to snuggle into this lovely grey pelt and warm himself up again and maybe fall asleep surrounded by this furry dream. 

Hastily, he draped the heavy fur back over its owner's chair before he did something that was socially not completely acceptable. Like turning around and running out of the pub with a stranger’s coat to cuddle with it.

And then he looked up at the coat’s owner. Louis felt his heart stutter in his chest and his breathe catch in his throat. 

Huge mossy-green eyes were staring right back at him, transfixing him with their depth and intensity. Forget the urge to bury his nose in the coat – he needed to delve into those eyes and never come back up for air. 

“Hi!” The rumbling, throaty voice of the man across from him forced Louis out of his dream-lover-induced stupor and take the other man in completely for the first time. 

His eyes were not the only remarkably attractive feature about the stranger. Fluffy, chestnut brown curls fell into his eyes, highlighting a strong jawline and nose. Broad shoulders were twisted towards Louis and strong arms, bulging out a feathery pink satin shirt, looked like they could carry him to bed when he'd fall asleep on the couch. Preferably while he was wrapped in that dreamy pelt. 

He should grab the coat’s owner and run out of the pub to cuddle with him a little bit.

On second thought, those brilliant green eyes were still unblinkingly fixed on him. The man looked kind of stunned and star-struck up at him and Louis felt the awkwardness of the whole encounter slowly catch up to him.

“So, uhm, sorry again and have a nice evening!” Waving awkwardly at the man, Louis flashed an unsure but toothy grin at the most beautiful man he has ever seen and continued on his way to the bar. 

The bar where Niall was already leering at him, apparently having witnessed the whole encounter. 

He could already imagine what kind of story this night’s reunion drink-off will bring about. 

***

Two pints in and Louis was finally warm again, if not to say a constant flush had taken residence on his cheeks. And that’s no thanks to the beer Niall had on tap that evening. It was more due to the beautiful man from before and his whole booth of giggling and squealing friends that have been staring at him since he handed back the fur coat. 

He was well aware that he made an ass out of himself but he thought it did not warrant a whole evening of amusement at his expenses. And the worst part of it all was that Louis was unable to ignore them. Every time Niall had to actually do his job and Louis was left to his own devices for a few minutes, his eyes strayed back across the room to the curly haired man. 

Taking in the rosy tint to his cheeks. Those cute little front teeth biting down into the plush bottom lip. The long gazes thrown in Louis’ direction from under feathery eyelashes. The nervous way he pushed his hair back out of his face when those adorable baby curls came tumbling down over his forehead. Those big flappers that were adorned with a plethora of chunky rings. 

Imagining how it would feel to have those hands cup his face. The way those plump lips would feel pressed against Louis’. Having those adoring green eyes fixed on him for the rest of his life. 

And he had to snap out of it. Their eye contact meant nothing. Or at least it did not qualify as flirting, even if Louis desperately wished for it to be. The poor sod was probably just working up the nerve to demand Louis pay for the dry-cleaning of his coat.

But this did not mean his heart was racing any less when he felt the other man’s eyes on him. 

Louis was staring down at the bottom of his glass, pondering if he should ask Niall for another beer or move on to the stronger stuff. Perhaps the burn of a good whiskey would distract him from the goose bumps trailing up his neck. He was still weighing the pro and cons of beer versus scotch when loud hooting and cheering sounded across the bar. 

Looking up to see what caused the sudden commotion, Louis came once again face to face with his gorgeous stranger. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the strong, beloved scent of sand, salt, and sea coming from the other man. Perhaps he should go with a tequila shot and lick up the inviting cleft between the stranger’s muscular pectorals, see if they tasted as salty as he smelled. 

And something was definitely wrong with him. Ever since the awkward encounter that will forever be branded as The Coat Affair™, he had thoughts and urges that were definitely not normal for him and he really needed to get a grip on himself before he did something unacceptable like climbing the man before him like a tree. As much as he wanted to. But no. 

“Hi again, I’m Harry.” Shyly smiling at him and still blushing inexplicably but profusely, Harry – apparently – brushed another lock of hair behind his ear and blinked expectantly down at Louis. 

Because Louis was sitting on a bar stool and was still smaller than the other man. Awesome. Just another thing to get his overactive imagination going. 

Pulling himself together, Louis extended a hand and smiled up at Harry: “Louis. And really sorry for dropping your coat, I’ll so pay for your dry cleaning, mate!” 

But what he did not expect was for Harry to pull off one of his dozen rings, grab Louis’ extended hand, and put the ring – a clunky silver ring with a huge ruby embedded in the middle – purposefully on his left ring finger. 

Beaming down at a gaping Louis, Harry carefully took his face in his large hands, softly stroking his thumbs along his cheekbones. Louis’ mind was reeling, unable to discern reality from fantasy anymore, wondering for just a second if he was really only on his second beer. 

And then Harry was leaning in. Breathing Louis in deeply and then whispering, only inches away from his lips: “And for the human nuptials, I’d really love a spring wedding with the whole shebang. Getting hitched in a pub was not how I envisioned our selkie wedding.” 

Brushing their lips together softly before pressing against him more insistently, Harry tilted Louis’ whole world on its axis. Flashes of memories, half-forgotten and only seconds old, not only his but theirs, invaded Louis mind. 

Harry’s eyes. A small seal. Louis’ smile. The smell and taste of sea. Soft laughter over a gangly little seal. Soft fur. Plush lips. Cold water against toes, against flappers. The feeling of finally coming home, of something clicking into place. 

One lonely tear trailed down his cheek and a chocked off moan forced itself out of his throat before Louis frantically deepened the kiss with his beloved, his spouse, his home. 

Pressing one more loving kiss to Louis’ lips, Harry wound his strong arms around Louis’ smaller frame.

“I knew you’d find me. Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated if you've liked this story :)!
> 
> You could also share the [fic post](http://undersummerstars.tumblr.com/post/172722707199/wish-you-were-here-by-alittlewicked) if you liked it!


End file.
